


Hunter JJ

by alienspronkles



Series: Hunters [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Childhood Trauma, Confused Jack Kline, F/F, Homophobia, Kidnapped Aaron Hotchner, Kidnapped Spencer Reid, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Pregnant Jennifer “JJ” Jareau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: JJ’s been a hunter and a friend of the Winchesters for years. She ends up leaving work for a few days, and ends up spending a few days with the Winchesters. When Sam and Dean leave the bunker to go for a drive because of Sam’s depression, they hear gunshots come from a barn and decide to investigate. There they find Hotch and Reid, and Reid of course recognizes them.Trigger Warning: abuse, anxiety, depression, homophobia, kidnapping
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Series: Hunters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194722
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. A confused Jack

"Thanks for letting me stay here for a few days," JJ said with a smile as she made her way over to the library in the bunker. 

"No problem," Dean said. "Want burgers? I was just about to make some."

"I'm eating for two so absolutely," JJ said, smiling as she sat down. 

JJ put her hand on her stomach, her breathing in slowly. 

"You good over there?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah. The baby's kicking a lot today," JJ said with a smile. 

"The what?" Jack asked with a confused expression on his face. 

"The baby," JJ said with a smile. "I didn't want to know the baby's gender until he or she was born."

"There's a baby inside of you?" Jack asked, slightly mortified. 

"Yes," JJ said with a laugh. 

"How did it get inside?" Jack asked, Dean and JJ laughing. 

"I never gave him the talk," Dean said, JJ nodding with a smile. 

"Come on over," JJ said before Jack awkwardly walked over. "Have you ever felt a baby kick?"

"No," Jack said awkwardly. 

"Here," JJ said as she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. 

"Doesn't that freak you out?" Jack asked. 

"No. Not at all. Why? Does it freak you out?" JJ asked with a smile. 

"Yes," Jack said as he stepped away from her. 

"Okay," JJ said with a laugh before hearing her phone ringing. "Ah, that's Emily. Hold on. Hey, Emily. Yes I know I went on vacation. Where am I? I'm...with a few friends. Well...I didn't want to be in my house alone...at least not with me being _past_ my due date. Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

JJ leaned back in the chair before Dean got up. 

"Jack, you want a burger?" Dean asked. 

"Sure," Jack said awkwardly. 

"Where's your brother?" JJ asked with a smile. 

"He's in his room, has been a lot lately," Dean said before leaving the library. 

"Is Sam okay?" JJ asked Jack. 

"I don't know," Jack said with a serious tone as he sat down in the chair across from JJ. "He's been in his room a lot lately. I keep on checking on him but he ignores everything."

"I wonder if his depression is back," JJ said, biting her necklace with her lip slightly. 

"What's depression?" Jack asked. 

"It's a...it's kind of hard to explain actually," JJ said sadly. 

"It's okay. I can google it," Jack said with a smile. "Google knows everything."

"Does google know when my delivery date is because I really want this baby to be out of me?" JJ joked with a smile. 

"What's a delivery date?" Jack asked. "Is it like Amazon?"

"No. No. Actually, sort of. Since I'm pregnant, I have a due date, which is when I was expected to have my baby," JJ said. 

"Oh. When is that?" Jack asked. 

"Two weeks ago," JJ said. 

"Oh. I think something went wrong with your due date," Jack said awkwardly. 

"It's not wrong. It's just...life," JJ said with a smile. "I actually took time off of work until I have my baby because I don't want to go have my baby at work."

"Oh," Jack said awkwardly. "Why can't you have your baby at work?"

"Kid, quit asking her questions," Dean said with a laugh as he put a plate in front of Jack and then JJ. 

"Thanks again for letting me stay here," JJ said, Dean nodding. "I just...I don't like being home alone right now."

"Hey, we're always gonna be here for you," Dean said with a smile. 

"Thanks for that," JJ said with a smile. 

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Jack asked Dean. 

"I will. I just...need to make sure Sam is alive in his room," Dean said before walking away. 

Dean went down the hallway and knocked on one of the doors. 

"Yo. I'm making burgers. You want some?" Dean asked. 

"No," Sam mumbled, him barely audible from outside the door. 

Dean rubbed his eyes before opening the door and seeing it was locked. 

"Sammy, if you don't unlock this door, I'm gonna kick it in," Dean said blankly. "You have five seconds. Five. Four-"

"Alright. Hold on," Sam said as he managed to get himself out of the bed and open the door. 

"Wow. You're alive. I wouldn't have ever known," Dean sassed as he walked inside the room. 

"What do you want?" Sam asked tiredly as he went back to the bed. 

"For you to get out of this room," Dean said blankly with a glare. 

"I'm fine," Sam mumbled, him lying on his stomach on the bed. 

"No you're not," Dean said with a glare. "Listen. You're gonna get out of this room. You're gonna eat some burgers. You're gonna take a shower because who the hell knows when you took one last. You're gonna at _least_ say hi to JJ. And you're gonna not argue with me."

"Fine," Sam said as he got out of the bed.


	2. Drives

"You sure you don't want anything while Sam and I are out?" Dean asked as he drove the impala, Sam holding the phone in his hand. 

"No. I'm good," JJ said with a smile, her being on speaker so both Dean and Sam could hear her. "If I want something, I'll get it."

"You're pregnant, JJ. Relax a little bit," Dean said with a smile. "Ever heard of relaxing?"

"I have heard of relaxation. I just don't know how to do it," JJ said with a laugh. 

"Listen, this drive won't take too long," Dean said. "So if you think of anything in the next...I don't know, ten, fifteen minutes, just call. Sam and I have no problem running an errand for you."

"I appreciate that," JJ said. "I'll let you get back to blasting music. See you soon."

JJ hung up the phone, Sam sliding his phone in his pocket and leaning his head against the door with the windows open. 

"You doing okay?" Dean asked. 

"This is helping," Sam said tiredly. "Thank you."

"Yeah. Of course," Dean said seriously. "I'm always gonna look out for you."

"I appreciate that," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"What's...Why have you been...you know...stuck in your room lately?" Dean asked hesitantly as he turned the music down to almost nothing. 

"My depressions getting bad again," Sam said, fidgeting with his sleeves. "I can barely get out of bed, Dean."

Sam rubbed his eyes, which were watering slightly as his voice broke. Dean sighed and turned off the music completely. 

"I don't know what to do, Dean," Sam said, his eyes watering. "I...I don't know. I try to not feel like this and I can't stop it. I can't. I...I can't."

"Sammy. Hey. Listen. Everything's gonna be just fine," Dean said with a reassuring tone. 

Dean glanced over and saw Sam fidgeting with his sleeves. 

"Hey. There's a fidget spinner in the glove box if you wanna play with that," Dean said. 

Sam nodded and opened the glove box. He moved the box of fake IDs before finding it and closing it back up. 

"Thanks," Sam said as he started spinning it slowly. 

"Yeah," Dean said. "No problem. You know I always keep fidget toys in there, especially with your anxiety."

Sam smiled and stared at the spinner before hearing gunshots coming from a barn they just passed. Dean practically slammed on the breaks, him holding out his arm in front of Sam because of the force of the car stopping. 

"Were those gunshots?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah," Sam said. "Wanna go check it out or call the police?"

"Eh. Let's check it out. We have fake FBI badges in there somewhere. It'll be fine," Dean said before turning down the small road and going towards the barn. 

Dean stopped the car, Sam handing him one of the FBI badges. Sam pocketed the badge and the fidget spinner before they both got out of the car. Both of them heard more gunshots coming from the barn.

"Let's go," Dean whispered as they pulled out their guns. 

Sam and Dean made their way to the barn before peeking their heads in and seeing someone pointing a gun at someone on the floor. They looked over and saw another person in a suit, who was struggling against what looked like rope tied around his wrists. 

Dean gave Sam a look before they both headed inside, the sound of gunshots echoing through the barn. 

"You two okay?" Dean asked as he went over to the guy in the suit while Sam went over to the one on the floor. 

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. 

"We are now. Who are you?" The guy in the suit asked Dean as he got untied. 

"FBI. We were driving by and heard the shots," Dean said. 

"I'm glad you showed up," he said before turning to his friend. "Reid? You okay?"

"Hotch! They're not FBI," Reid said as he quickly scrambled away from Sam. 

Before Hotch could react to anything Reid has said, he got put in a headlock by Dean. Hotch struggled against the grip before getting a gun shoved into his side. 

"Reid? Who are they?" Hotch asked, struggling to say the words. 

"The Winchesters," Reid said, half frozen on the floor.


	3. Car rides

Reid woke up slowly, his eyes still trying to focus. He tried to look around but only saw dark and flashes of light, him throwing it off as the blindfold that was tied around his eyes. 

"I hate this plan," a distant said voice called out, it voice being irritated. 

"Once we get them back to the bunker, then I can work my magic, well not mine but Rowena's. You know what I mean," another voice called out, Reid assuming it was Sam. 

"Why couldn't you have just done it before? You did that weird sigil thingy that makes them not need sleep or food or water or anything human really."

"That was because I remember that specifically when I was going through one of Rowena's books. This one I need to find in her books." 

Reid tried to move but felt pressure around his wrists and ankles. He also felt weight all around him and warmth, him assuming it was a blanket that was thrown over him. 

He listened to the sound of the engine as the conversation grew quiet. 

_If I'm in the backseat lying down...where's Hotch?_

Reid's heart dropped at the thought of him being a victim of the Winchesters. He froze when he realized that Hotch was probably dead. Reid froze again when he remembered what Sam had just said. "Once we get _them_ back." Reid sighed in relief slightly. 

_At least if I'm going to be kidnapped by serial killers...at least Hotch will be there...right?_

Reid tried not to think about what could happen but failed. His mind raced with the thoughts of what the Winchesters have been convicted of. He froze at the thought of the crimes they _haven't_ been convicted of. 

"Listen," Dean said. "We're gonna have to tell...you know...about this."

"Hopefully she doesn't shoot us," Sam said, trying to make light of the situation. 

"She will. She definitely will," Dean said, the soft sound of rock music fading against their conversation. 

Reid mumbled something after they hit a bump in the road. Sam glanced back and saw Reid slightly awake and trying to figure out what was going on. 

"You awake back there?" Dean asked with a slightly irritated tone. 

Reid froze, not knowing what to do. Should he respond? Should he not respond? Either action could prompt a...reaction from them. He decided just to prove he was awake in hopes they wouldn't hurt him for lying. 

"Please don't hurt me," Reid said anxiously, him still lying on his side with the blanket over him. "Please. We can just...we can forget this ever happened."

"Sorry. Can't do that," Dean said. 

"If you're worried about your friend, he's fine," Sam said. 

"He's in the trunk right now," Dean said blankly, Reid's heart dropping. 

"Where are you taking us?" Reid asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer to that question. 

"Listen, everything's gonna be fine," Sam said, trying to calm Reid down. 

"Yeah. You won't even remember this happened," Dean said with a smirk, Sam glaring at him. 

Reid went to move again but couldn't. He struggled against the handcuffs around his wrists, which were locked behind him. 

"We're here," Dean said as he pulled into the garage of the bunker. 

Reid felt his heart drop again when the car stopped and the engine turned off. 

"I got him," Sam said, referring to Reid. 

"You sure?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah," Sam said. 

"Okay. I'll get the one from the trunk," Dean said as they both got out of the car, the doors closing making Reid flinch. 

Dean went to the trunk and opened it, seeing Hotch trying to figure out what was going on. 

"Where am I? Is Reid okay?" Hotch asked as he got aggressively dragged out of the trunk. "Is Reid okay?"

"Hotch?!" Reid called out as he got dragged out of the impala by Sam, who unlocked the handcuffs around his ankles to make it easier to walk. 

"Reid? Are you okay?" Hotch tried to call out as he got dragged out of the garage. 

"Come on," Sam said. 

"Sammy, keep the blindfold on," Dean called out as he dragged Hotch towards the dungeon. 

"I'm not a complete idiot, Dean," Sam responded, rubbing his eyes. 

Sam grabbed Reid's arm and escorted him in the same direction Hotch went. 

"We can just forget this ever happened," Reid said anxiously before hearing the door to the dungeon getting opened. 

"Oh my god stop talking," Dean said with a glare. 

"Hey," Sam said with a glare. "He's just scared. I would be too if I had just been kidnapped by serial killers."

"No you wouldn't be scared," Dean said before dragging Hotch into the dungeon and pushing him on the floor. "My brother has a gun on your friend. So, you can either not fight back as I restrain you, or you'll be cleaning blood off of the floor. Your call."

Sam glared at his brother again. Hotch nodded before Dean unlocked the handcuffs and put the chains around Hotch's wrists. Dean grabbed Hotch's arms and moved them so they'd tug at the chains attached to the wall. 

"Good," Dean said before Sam chained Reid to the wall. "You good?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "Can we take the blindfolds off of them now?"

"Yeah. Sure," Dean said before aggressively taking the blindfold off of Hotch. 

Sam gently took the blindfold off of Reid before they both left the room. JJ came over as the door got closed, her hand over her stomach as they both ushered her to be quiet. Sam and Dean both escorted her back to the library. 

"Is everything okay?" JJ asked quietly. 

"We may or may not have...kidnapped two FBI agents," Dean said awkwardly.


	4. JJ

"Let me get this straight," JJ said, her hand over her stomach. "You kidnapped two of my team members?!"

"Yeah," Dean said awkwardly. 

"We we're gonna wipe their memory with a spell a friend of ours has," Sam said awkwardly. 

"Spence remembers everything. Are you sure that would even work?" JJ asked as she rubbed her eyes. 

"We don't even know anymore," Dean said. "We panicked. No one recognizes us. Ever since we died after those leviathans went on that killing spree, we've been left alone."

"Does Reid really have a memory like that?" Sam asked with a smile. 

"Yeah," JJ said. 

"That's cool," Sam said. 

"Oh my god stop," Dean said to Sam as he rubbed his eyes. "We just need to figure out what to do."

"I need to call my team and ask them where they are," JJ said. "That way we'll know if Hotch and Reid were out doing something alone or something else."

Sam and Dean nodded as JJ grabbed her phone. She called Emily and patiently waited for the ringing to stop, her hand over her stomach as she closed her eyes for a second. 

"Hey, JJ," Emily said. 

"Hey. I was just checking in on you and the team," JJ said with a smile. "My friends are making dinner so I figured I'd call and check in while I can." 

"Um...JJ," Emily said carefully. "Are you sitting down?"

"No," JJ said. 

"Sit down."

"If I sit down, I'm not moving until I go into labor," JJ said with a smile. "What's going on?"

"Hotch and Reid are...kind of...are missing," Emily said cautiously. 

"What? What happened?" JJ asked, trying to sound genuine. 

"We think the unsub had a partner. They were checking out a barn and we found the unsub dead and Hotch and Reid missing. We're thinking the unsub had a partner, double crossed them and then took Reid and Hotch."

"Do you have any leads so far?" JJ asked. 

"No. Nothing," Emily said. "Don't worry about them. We'll find them. Just rest up."

"I'll try," JJ said. "I gotta go. My friends are done making me food. Call me when you have any information."

"I will. Bye," Emily said before hanging up. 

JJ rubbed her eyes before wincing slightly again. 

"Woah. What's with the wincing? You okay?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm okay," JJ said, nodding. "Just a little pain. No big deal."

"How often?" Sam asked. 

"Um...every three minutes," JJ said awkwardly, wincing again. 

"JJ! Why didn't you say anything?!" Dean said loudly. 

"Because you kidnapped two of my friends. I have bigger stuff to worry about," JJ said. 

"You need to worry about you," Dean said before turning to Jack as he walked into the library. "Teleport. Hospital. Now."

"I can't control my powers," Jack defended. 

"Besides, Dean. It could hurt the baby," Sam said. 

"So what do you expect to do?" Dean asked. 

"We can't risk moving her," Sam said. "We need to deliver the baby here."

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Spence memorized delivery manuals in case I went into labor in the field," JJ said as she grabbed Sam's arm. "He can do it."

"You do realize that he'll know that you're here, right?" Dean asked as they helped JJ to the infirmary. 

"I don't care," JJ said as Sam and Dean helped her onto the bed. "Just get him. Come up with an excuse."

"Um...we thought your baby was a demon," Dean said, Sam looking at him weirdly. 

"A demon baby? That's the best you can come up with?" Sam asked.

"It's all I have!" Dean yelled. 

"I'm fine with that. Just go get Spence," JJ said, holding Sam's hand tightly. 

——

"I'm sorry," Reid said anxiously. "I'm so sorry, Hotch. I should have just kept quiet and we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Reid. Reid. Relax. Breathe. You were just trying to warn me. I don't remember much from the Winchester's files but I do remember they're dangerous. And you probably remember everything they've done. So I understand why you panicked, I would too," Hotch said. 

"They...They believe in monsters," Reid said anxiously. 

"Okay so we just have to prove to them that we're human," Hotch said. 

"How do we even do that?" Reid asked anxiously. 

"They're delusional, so we can't stray from their beliefs or they might react...adversely. But we can try to convince them that we ourselves are not monsters," Hotch said. 

"How?" Reid asked, his eyes watering slightly. 

"Appeal to them as people I would assume. I've never dealt with a case where the psychosis is as bad as theirs," Hotch admitted. 

Reid froze and tensed up when he heard the door open. They both got blinded by light flooding into the room before Dean came over to Reid. 

"You're a doctor," Dean said as he started unlocking the cuffs. 

"Um...yes," Reid said awkwardly. 

"Great. We need one," Dean said as he dragged Reid off the floor by his arm. 

"I'm not that kind of doctor," Reid said anxiously as he got dragged out of the room. 

"Reid!" Hotch yelled as the door closed and locked. 

Reid froze when he saw the bookshelf being closed up, his mind racing at the fact that even if they were to be found...somehow...they most likely wouldn't be found in that room. 

"Too bad because you're the only doctor we got," Dean said as he dragged Reid down the hallway. 

"O-Okay," Reid said anxiously, trying to focus his thoughts. "What's going on?"

Dean opened the door to the infirmary and dragged Reid inside the room. Reid froze and stared at JJ on the bed. 

"JJ? How..." Reid asked anxiously. 

"I'm in labor and you look worse than I do," JJ joked as she held onto Sam's hand. 

"Wait what?!" Reid yelled. 

"Have fun with that, kid," Dean said before walking over to check the other door and making sure it was locked. 

"Wha...I..." Reid said, him frozen. 

"Spence...I need you right now," JJ said as she looked at him. "Please."

"Okay," Reid said anxiously.


	5. Henry’s here

Reid smiled as he stared at JJ holding the baby in her hands, his mind completely forgetting he was kidnapped by serial killers. 

"What's his name?" Reid asked. 

"Will and I...we never got a chance to decide..." JJ said, her eyes watering slightly. "He...He didn't even know I was pregnant...before he..."

JJ sniffled slightly before looking at the baby again. 

"I need a name for him," JJ said. 

"The most common boy names would be James, John, Robert-" Reid listed. 

"Oh no, no John," JJ said with a smile, glancing over at Sam. "No to John."

"He looks like a Henry," Sam said, leaning against the wall and giving them a little space. 

"Henry...I like that name," JJ said with a smile as she looked at Henry. 

Reid glanced back at Sam and then at JJ. He crouched down on the floor and looked at Henry before getting quiet. 

"Are you okay?" Reid whispered. 

"I just went through 15 hours of labor," JJ said, her voice at normal level. "How do you think I feel, Spence?"

Sam tried to hide his snickering. 

"Why are you..." Reid asked quietly. "I thought you were at home resting."

"Do you wanna hold him?" JJ asked Reid, who hesitantly nodded. 

Reid grabbed Henry and smiled. 

"I...uh...wanted to know if...I want you to be Henry's godfather," JJ said with a smile. 

"I..." Reid trailed off, staring at Henry and now gaining a smile. "Hi, Henry."

"If anything happens to me, it's your job to make sure that kid gets into Yale," JJ said with a smile. 

"Don't worry. I can get you into Caltech with one phone call," Reid whispered. 

Reid smiled before handing Henry back to JJ. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Reid whispered as he handed Henry back. 

"Alright," Sam said, stopping the conversation after seeing JJ wanting it to end. "Come on."

"What are you going to do with her and Henry?" Reid asked as he got dragged out of the room. 

"How is she?" Dean asked as he walked over. 

"I think she left bruises," Sam said, looking at his wrist and seeing it bruising. 

Dean snickered as he tried to stop laughing. 

"Hey, you have a woman in labor holding your wrist for 15 hours and see how many bruises you have," Sam said with a laugh. 

Reid tried to remain frozen and still, him not wanting to provoke either of them. 

"Can you handle him? I'm gonna go ice my hand," Sam said. 

"Yeah," Dean said as he grabbed Reid's arm, who froze and closed his eyes. "Have Jack take care of that."

"Oh yeah," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "I forgot." 

"Be back in a minute," Dean said before dragging Reid back towards the dungeon. 

"What are you planning on doing with her?" Reid asked anxiously. 

"None of your damn business," Dean said as he dragged Reid through the bunker. 

Dean continued to drag Reid through the bunker before turning a corner and bumping into someone. He froze when he saw who it was. 

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said. 

"H...How..." Dean said, frozen and his grip on Reid's arm tightening extremely. 

Reid grabbed his shirt and closed his eyes as Dean's grip on his arm tightened even more. 

"I don't know. I heard a voice call my name and I woke up in the garage next to your car," Castiel said before turning to Reid. "Who is he?"

"Um...Um...Um..." Dean said, him barely able to get the words out before hugging Cas. 

Reid sighed in relief after Dean let go of his arm, him panting slightly. 

"Dean," Castiel said as he reciprocated the hug. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm...I'm gonna go...I'm gonna go tie him up in...in the dungeon...and then...then I'm gonna go have a heart attack," Dean said before dragging Reid towards the dungeon. 

Dean opened the door, Hotch looking at them tiredly. Dean pushed Reid onto the floor and quickly chained him to the wall before scrambling out of the room. The door closed with a loud bang, Reid flinching. 

"Reid, you were gone for so long. I was worried that the Winchesters..." Hotch said, trailing off. "Are you okay?"

Reid remained frozen in the dark room, his eyes watering slightly. 

"Reid," Hotch said again. "Breathe. What happened? Did they hurt you?"

"No. No. They..." Reid trailed off, his voice quiet. "They needed a doctor." 

"Is everything okay? Did one of them get hurt?" Hotch asked. 

"JJ's here," Reid said, Hotch frozen. 

"What?" Hotch asked, his eyes wide. "How?"

"I don't know," Reid said anxiously. "She...She went into labor."

"Is the baby okay?" Hotch asked. 

"Henry's fine," Reid said, nodding. "He's fine."

"The baby is a boy?" Hotch asked with a smile. 

"Yeah," Reid said with a smile before losing it. "Why would they take JJ?"

"I don't know," Hotch said. "Maybe they planned on taking us too. I don't know. We need to figure out how to proceed with them." 

"I hate the dark," Reid said anxiously, his eyes watering and him starting to shake. "I was more comfortable delivering a baby. At least it was bright in there."

"Reid. Breathe. Just keep listening to me," Hotch said, trying to calm Reid down from his obvious panic attack.


	6. Handholding for Destiel

"I can't believe you're alive," Dean said, sitting across from Cas in the kitchen. "How?"

"I heard a voice say my name and I woke up next to your car," Castiel said. "Are you alright?"

"You being gone has been...hard," Dean said quietly, taking a sip of the beer bottle in his hand. 

"I'm back now," Castiel said with a smile, grabbing Dean's hand. "What happened after I...I died?"

"Well...Lucifer is dead," Dean said as he rubbed his eyes. "And Crowley won't stop talking about it because he's super happy Satan died. It's freaking annoying when he keeps mentioning it. We get it, he died. Get over it."

Dean rubbed his eyes again. 

"How did Lucifer die?" Castiel asked. 

"Jack," Dean said. 

"Jack is an infant," Castiel said with a confused expression, tilting his head slightly. 

"Um...about that..." Dean said awkwardly before hearing footsteps. 

"Cas?" Sam asked with a smile from the doorway. 

"Hello, Sam," Castiel said with a smile. 

"How are you here?" Sam asked before hugging him. 

"I heard a voice say my name and I woke up in the garage," Castiel said awkwardly before looking down at his wrist. "Did you hurt yourself? Do you need me to heal that?"

"Oh. Sure," Sam said before Castiel touched Sam's forehead, the bruise gone. "Thanks."

"Of course," Castiel said before looking back at Dean and smiling. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. Just glad you're back," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Who is the man you're holding prisoner in the dungeon?" Castiel asked. "The skinny one."

"Oh. That's Spencer Reid. And we have another guy in the dungeon too. It's a long story," Dean said. "A really long story." 

"What's the short version then?" Castiel asked. 

"We kidnapped them," Dean said awkwardly. 

"Why?" Castiel asked. 

"Because they recognized us as Sam and Dean Winchester," Dean said, rubbing his eyes again. "We just panicked, okay?"

Castiel nodded awkwardly. 

"Dean. Why won't Sam let me watch Bambi?" Jack asked as he came into the kitchen before freezing. 

"Is that..." Castiel trailed off as he stared at Jack. 

"Yeah, that's Jack," Dean said with a smile. 

"Castiel?" Jack asked, Cas nodding before getting tackled in a hug. 

"Jack...did you...bring him back?" Sam asked. 

"I wanted him back because...Dean was so sad without him," Jack said as he pulled away. 

"You did good, kid. You did really good," Dean said, nodding.

Sam smiled before hearing JJ calling for him. 

"I'll be right back," Sam said before making his way through the hallway and into the infirmary. 

Sam walked in and smiled at Henry asleep. 

"Hey," Sam said. "Everything okay?"

"How are we gonna do this?" JJ asked sadly. "Spence thinks that you and your brother kidnapped me. And...I don't know how to reassure them. They're probably terrified right now."

"I don't know," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "Dean and I...we really messed up this time. And your team is looking for them so we can't erase their memories because they'll find out eventually. So I just...I don't know what to do."

"And telling them is out of the question," JJ said. 

"Yeah, 100%," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Can you do me a favor?" JJ asked. 

"Yeah. Sure," Sam said. 

"Can you take them out of the dungeon?" JJ asked, looking at Sam tiredly. "At least take Spence out. It's probably freezing and dark in there and...Spence hates the dark. He's...terrified of it."

"Yeah. Got it," Sam said, nodding. 

"Thanks," JJ said with a smile before Sam left the infirmary. 

Sam walked through the hall and peeked his head into the kitchen. 

"Hey. JJ wants us to move them to a...a nicer room I guess would be the word. Can you help me with that?" Sam asked Dean. 

"Yeah," Dean said as he got up from the chair. "Be right back, Cas." 

——

"Reid, just breathe," Hotch said, seeing Reid shaking. 

"I'm trying," Reid said anxiously. 

"Think about something else," Hotch said. 

"My...My mind keeps on going to one thought...a thought that I shouldn't even be thinking about because I have bigger things to worry about," Reid said anxiously. 

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked. 

"Back at the barn...Sam came over to me. And he made sure I was okay. And then again when we got brought here...he was the one who got me out of the car. And...I just...my mind keeps on thinking that I'm not _a_ prisoner, but I'm _his_ prisoner...like he has a preference for me. I...I don't know how I feel about that," Reid said anxiously, his eyes watering. "He's clearly shown a preference to me, Hotch." 

Reid sniffled, his eyes watering extremely and his voice breaking. 

"I mean...he seems nicer than Dean and it could be an act just to get under my skin and build up trust but...I...I'm scared, Hotch. I don't know how I feel about that," Reid said anxiously, his voice breaking. "I've seen his victims before and...I remember _everything_ the Winchesters have done to them. I remember everything from their files and...I don't want to be Sam Winchester's victim. I..." 

"Has Sam hurt you?" Hotch asked, Reid sniffling again. 

"No," Reid said, his eyes watering. "And whenever Dean grabs me...like earlier...he was rough and...the opposite of Sam."

"Maybe Sam sees the way Dean deals with me, between the barn and being brought in here. He probably saw that roughness you mentioned and didn't want you to be traumatized more than you already are," Hotch said. 

"But why me?" Reid asked. 

"Maybe he sees himself when he looks at you," Hotch suggested. 

Their attention got drawn to the door opening up, both of them getting blinded by light. Reid was half glad that the door was open because of the light, but the other half of him was terrified of what was going to happen. 

Reid looked over at Hotch when Sam came over to him, Reid slightly moving away from him as he got unlocked. 

"What are you..." Reid asked before getting helped off the floor. 

"Come on," Sam said before escorting Reid out of the room. 

Reid looked back at Hotch as Dean went into the dungeon. Sam nudged Reid down the hallway and then stopping at a door. Reid froze, his heart racing at what could be behind it. 

Sam opened the door and gestured for Reid to go inside. Reid hesitantly walked in, every part of him shaking as he did it. 

_Great, another dark room._

Reid got blinded when the light switch got turned on, him frozen when he saw it was a bedroom. 

"It's warmer than the dungeon," Sam said with a smile. 

Reid was still frozen, him not knowing what to say to him. Sam went to leave but got stopped by Reid. 

"Why do you...why do you care?" Reid asked anxiously. 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. 

"You...You've shown a preference to me," Reid said carefully, him not wanting to bring that up but knowing he probably wouldn't get more chances alone with Sam to ask. "Why?"

"Hopefully you can relax a little in here," Sam said, ignoring Reid's question. "It's late."

Sam rubbed his eyes before leaving the room, him closing and locking the door behind him. Sam sighed and before punching the wall, his knuckles now red and bleeding slightly. 

"You messed me up, dad," Sam said to himself, running his hand through his hair with a shaky hand. "You really messed me up. Dean too."


	7. Coming out: party of two

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"So you gonna tell me what happened to your hand or not?" Dean asked, looking at Sam's bandaged hand. 

"No," Sam said quietly. 

"Cas or Jack can heal that-" Dean started. 

"No, Dean. Just leave it alone," Sam mumbled. 

"What's going on?" Dean asked, sitting across from Sam at the table. "Talk to me."

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

"Do you really want to know?" Sam asked, his eyes watering slightly. 

"Yes," Dean said blankly. 

"Fine. Um...remember the first time dad caught you with a boy?" Sam asked, Dean flinching. 

"Yeah, Sammy. I remember that," Dean said, his eyes watering and his hands shaking slightly. "Why?"

"Dad caught me with one too," Sam said quietly, Dean doing a double take. "It was late. He didn't even know I was gone but...I was chilling at the park with him. And...then dad showed up."

"What did he-" Dean started. 

"It wasn't getting hit, which is nice I guess," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "He made me drink until I passed out though. I woke up the next morning on the floor and...dad said that I better be 'normal' or else. I was fifteen, Dean. You can't say that to a kid."

"I didn't know that happened," Dean said. 

"Yeah, and I've been fine with dating whoever because...I don't care about looks, really. I care about who you as a person," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"What happened with the kid?" Dean asked. 

"He ran off and I never saw him again," Sam said, fidgeting with his sleeves. 

"Better than dad killing him," Dean said anxiously, Sam nodding before freezing. 

"Wait...did...did dad..." Sam trailed off, his eyes watering slightly. 

"Dad beat the crap out of him," Dean said, his voice breaking. "And me. But...he wanted me to watch before I got hit."

Dean sighed and took a big gulp of his beer before rubbing his eyes again. 

"Dad really messed us up, didn't he?" Dean asked, his eyes watering. 

"Yeah," Sam said.

"How can you...drink...without...I don't know, flashbacks or something?" Dean asked carefully. 

"It took me years to build up a...tolerance I guess would be the word," Sam said, his eyes watering slightly. "I still can't drink Vodka though...because that's what I drank that night."

"Why is this being brought up now?" Dean asked before realizing. "You like kid, don't you?"

Sam nodded and rubbed his eyes. Dean sighed. 

"Hey," JJ said as she walked in, Sam and Dean quickly rubbing their eyes to wipe away the tears. 

"Hey. What are you doing awake? It's three am," Sam asked with a smile. 

"I have a kid," JJ said with a smile. 

"Fair enough. What's up? Need something?" Dean asked. 

"A plan because they've been kidnapped by you two for two days," JJ said sadly before she sat on the counter.

"The best I have is demon baby," Dean said. 

"I meant for getting them out of here," JJ said. "Not why I'm here, although we should come up with an excuse for that too."

"What if JJ was undercover?" Sam asked. 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. 

"So...if JJ is undercover...then that would explain why she's here," Sam said. "She could just be getting intel on us for the FBI." 

"Why me though?" JJ asked. 

"You look...kind of...not a threat, but you can kick ass," Dean said. "The higher ups could have agreed to it because you're good at profiling too. And you can remain calm in a lot of situations."

Dean rubbed his eyes. 

"But how can we swing something like that?" Dean asked. 

"Bobby has a few friends in the FBI," Sam said. "And they're higher up so maybe they can fake some paperwork or something. Or at least confirm it that JJ's been undercover, but it's need to know." 

"That could work," Dean said. "And it could have been going on way before she got pregnant so then no one would question why they would send a pregnant woman to be undercover with two serial killers."

"You okay with that?" Sam asked as he turned to JJ. 

"Yeah. I'm good with that," JJ said, nodding. 

Sam pulled out his phone before scrolling through the contacts. 

"How are we gonna get them out of here though?" Dean asked. 

"Is there something that can...mimic death?" JJ asked. "Like a drug. Because if you two decided that you wanted to kill them...I could get rid of the bodies. But if I...drug them enough so that it appears that they're dead...then that would be a good explanation."

"That could work," Dean said. "So then we'd trust you to get rid of the bodies because we've built up trust for a while. And then...you can just return home in a few days like nothing happened."

"And then your friend in the FBI will have finished with the undercover thing on his end so I'll be good to...lie to my team..." JJ trailed off awkwardly. 

"Let's do it," Dean said. 

"I'll be making a few calls. Actually, no. Dean, you make the calls, I'll be drugging them enough to make it appear like they're dead," Sam said. 

"Let's do this," Dean said.


	8. Drugs and confusion

"Okay. So this should be good," Sam said as he lightly swirled the beer bottles in his hands. "It'll take about...a minute maybe for the drugs to kick in so you won't get much conversation time." 

"Okay," JJ said. 

"I got the whole undercover thing all set. Agent Jones is Bobby's contact. So when you go back to work, he'll back you up," Dean said as he walked into the kitchen, sliding his phone in his pocket. "Oh and Bobby was yelling at us for kidnapping two FBI agents."

"Not surprised," Sam said before JJ grabbed the beer bottles. "You sure you can handle this?"

"Yeah. I'm good," JJ said. "They'll trust me."

"We can always go in there and force them to drink it, maybe put a gun to one of their heads," Dean said a little too calmly. "Or yours."

"I like this option better. But thanks," JJ said awkwardly before walking out of the kitchen. 

JJ walked through the hallway and froze outside of one of the spare rooms. She knocked before heading inside. 

"JJ?" Hotch asked. 

"Are you okay?" Reid asked as he got off the bed. "The Winchesters put us in the same room and we've been worrying about you ever since."

"Drink these," JJ said, handing them the beer bottles. 

"JJ...why?" Reid asked hesitantly as he backed away. 

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" JJ whispered. 

Reid and Hotch looked at each other before each grabbing a beer bottle and drinking it. 

"Now will you explain what's going on?" Hotch asked as he gave the empty bottle back to her, Reid doing the same. 

"It's a long story," JJ said as she put the bottles on the table next to the door. 

"Are you and Henry okay?" Reid asked quickly. 

"Yeah. We're fine," JJ said. "We're fine."

"What are you doing here?" Hotch asked. 

"I...I can't say...right now anyway," JJ said quietly. "But here's one thing I can say...you're getting out of here."

"How?" Hotch asked. 

"Hotch...somethings..." Reid trailed off, stumbling slightly. 

"Reid?" Hotch asked. 

"JJ...did you..." Reid said tiredly, sitting on the bed and trying to focus his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Spence. I'm so sorry," JJ said sadly. 

"What did you..." Hotch asked, him now stumbling and holding onto the bed frame for support. 

"Trust me..." JJ said before they both fell unconscious, Hotch falling on the floor and Reid falling on the bed. 

JJ rubbed her eyes and sighed. 

"Here goes nothing," JJ said to herself. 

——

Reid and Hotch woke up gasping for air, Reid looking around the environment they were in. 

"What's going on?" Reid asked anxiously as he looked around. 

Reid and Hotch froze when they saw JJ leaning against a tree in front of them. 

"JJ? What happened?" Reid asked as he looked around. 

"The Winchesters wanted to kill you and they trusted me to make a...potion as they called it," JJ said, rubbing her eyes. "Witchcraft is apart of their delusions, I've found that out. Usually it's herbs and stuff, so it works without 'magic' needed. Anyway, I drugged you two and brought you here. They trust me enough to get rid of bodies."

"Trust?" Hotch asked. "How...How long have you known them?"

"It's gonna be a year and a half soon," JJ said. "Ever since I've been undercover."

"Undercover?" Reid asked. 

"A few of the higher ups didn't want to arrest the Winchesters when they found out they were alive. So they send me in to go undercover and pretend to be a 'hunter' as they put it. The Winchesters have a habit of escaping prison so it's better if I just went undercover and pretend."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Reid asked. 

"Because I couldn't. No one was supposed to know, only a few people," JJ said. "I'm sorry for drugging you, Spence. I know how you feel about that. But...it worked. You two are officially dead as far as the Winchesters know."

JJ pulled out their phones and handed them to Reid and Hotch. 

"Once I leave, call the rest of the team," JJ said. 

"You're going back there?" Hotch asked. 

"She has to," Reid said to Hotch. "Henry's there." 

"I'll come back to work when my maternity leave is over," JJ said. "But...I'll probably call and we can talk. But I have to go. Now. The Winchesters know that getting rid of bodies doesn't take that long."

"You just gave birth two days ago. Why would they have you get rid of the body?" Reid asked. 

"Because I asked them. Because you're my friends," JJ said. "And I said that I wanted to do it."

"We have so many questions," Reid said. 

"I have to go. I'm sorry," JJ said as she started walking away. "Call the team when you hear me leaving. We're super close to the road so you'll hear."


	9. Jet rides home

"This is crazy," Emily said as she paced back and forth across the jet.

"I didn't even know JJ was undercover," Reid said from the couch, tapping his leg quickly on the floor. 

"I contacted a few people and they directed me to an Agent Jones, and he confirmed that JJ has been undercover for almost a year and a half so far," Hotch said. 

"I thought the Winchesters were dead," Rossi said. 

"Me too. But apparently not," Hotch said. 

"Are you two okay? You were gone for..." Derek asked, trailing off as he looked at Reid. 

"We didn't get hurt," Hotch said, looking over at Reid. 

"What about mentally? Are you two okay?" Rossi asked. "Being kidnapped by serial killers is one thing. But the Winchesters..."

"Can we please not talk about this?" Reid asked anxiously, everyone giving each other looks. 

Everyone looked back at Hotch, who rubbed his eyes and nodded. 

"Yeah, Reid. We can stop," Hotch said, Reid's leg still shaking. 

"Just try to relax a little, Pretty Boy," Derek said, Reid nodding. 

Reid got startled when Emily's phone rang, everyone noticing his jumpiness. 

"It's JJ," Emily said before answering and putting the phone on speaker. "JJ?"

"Hey, Emily," JJ said with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. I'm good. Are you?" Emily asked, carefully wording her sentences in case the Winchesters we're listening in. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I went into labor a few days ago, sorry I didn't tell anyone. And Henry finally went to sleep," JJ said. 

"The baby's a boy?" Emily asked with a smile. 

"Yeah. His name is Henry," JJ said with a smile. "Be prepared for a lot of pictures coming your way. And Garcia will definitely be expecting pictures so I'll probably just create a group chat or something for me to send them. That way everyone can see." 

"I like that idea," Emily said with a smile. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hold on," JJ said before turning to someone. "I'm talking to my friend Emily. She worries when I don't talk to her. Yeah, I'm just checking in with her."

Everyone froze as they waited for JJ to come back. 

"Sorry about that. I'm staying with a bunch of insomniacs who don't know the meaning of go to bed," JJ said with a smile. 

"I have the rest of the team here," Emily said carefully. 

"That's fine," JJ said. 

"Hey," Derek said. 

"Hey, everyone," JJ said. 

"How are you doing?" Rossi asked. 

"15 hours of labor was...interesting to say the least," JJ said with a smile. "I'll be back to work after my maternity leave is over. But maybe we can have dinner at Rossi's in a few days."

"Oh, some of David Rossi's famous Italian food definitely sounds good to me," Derek said, a genuine smile on his face. 

"Cool. I'll call you when I'm back in the state, so it'll be a few days. But I will be expecting to have some of his food," JJ said with a laugh. 

"You're not eating for two anymore," Derek said. 

"I am. Me and my inner bitch. She likes tacos," Emily said, JJ snickering. 

"Well she's gonna have to settle for Italian," Rossi said to Emily. 

"I'll talk to you guys later," JJ said. 

"See you later," Emily said before JJ hung up. 

Everyone sighed in relief as the tension in the jet disappeared. 

"Let's hope she can leave that undercover thing and be safe. I don't trust her with the Winchesters," Emily said. 

"She can handle herself," Hotch said. 

"And yet, you two got taken by them and you can handle yourself," Rossi said to Hotch. 

"JJ will be fine," Emily said, trying to reassure herself. 

"We don't know if the Winchesters are listening in on her phone calls so no one say anything about the Winchesters when she calls," Hotch said. 

"And that also means you and Reid can't talk," Rossi said. "The Winchesters think you're dead."

"Right," Hotch said, rubbing his eyes. 

"What happens if the Winchesters find out we're alive?" Reid asked anxiously. 

"They'll probably kill us...and JJ," Hotch said slowly, Reid tapping his leg quickly on the floor. "But that won't happen, Reid."

"JJ's gonna be fine," Derek said. "If she's been undercover this long, she's gonna have built up some trust. So they won't kill her."

"Are you saying that to reassure me or yourself?" Reid asked. 

"Both," Derek said, rubbing his eyes.


End file.
